


Acting On Instinct

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, French Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Making Out, Molly Is Patient, POV Molly Hooper, Rough Kissing, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She isn’t exactly sure about how things should go with Khan, not entirely, but she thinks if she follows her instincts she should <i>definitely</i> have an enjoyable time, at the very least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acting On Instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So this is a cheer-up fic for my friend **LadyEmmalineWrites1812** who needs some cheering up. She left a drabble prompt of " _Khan/Molly, Instincts, 3_ " that I decided to turn into a longer (and apparently much more risqué) fic, but I hope she enjoys it nonetheless.

She had gotten so used to second guessing her instincts when it came to men that it had surprised her to realize that all her instincts toward Khan had, so far, been spot on. It had all been incredulous, his story about who he was and how he had gotten to be here in London in this time, about traveling the stars and all of that. And she knew he was dangerous, that there had been parts of himself that he kept hidden under wraps, that were buried deep down where he didn’t want her to see.

But her gut instinct had been that, at least in this time and place, he wouldn’t pose a threat, and she could trust him.

So far, she had been right.

He seemed to be adjusting all right, and she was glad for that. She’d helped, as much as she could. She wanted him to want to be there, to not wish he was back in his own time and his own universe. Part of her wanted him to be there because she knew it would take some great feat of science or some miracle of God to send him back, most likely. But a larger part of her wanted him to want to be here in this time because _she_ was here, because he was attracted to her.

If he thought of her that way at all, which he very well might not.

She certainly thought of him that way. It wasn’t simply his resemblance to Sherlock, either in terms of appearance or personality. There was something about him that she just had felt drawn to. Sherlock had a very magnetic presence, in his own way, but it was very different with Khan, it had seemed. She felt pulled towards him and wanted to do things to him that made her heart race and her womanly parts stir, and while she normally would have felt embarrassed by it she didn’t, not really. She just wasn’t sure she should act upon those thoughts.

Her gut instinct was saying to wait, to see if there was a chance he felt the same. And if he did feel the same, then she could see. She doubted he would mind much if she made a move towards him, made some of those thoughts that tormented her in her dreams and left her writhing in bed and needing a cold shower in the morning an actual reality.

And so she continued on, feeling things out, waiting to see how things went. It was a sweet torment spending time with him, not knowing exactly how he felt. Finally, she’d had enough. He had a habit of making himself at home at her flat, coming over and sitting on her sofa and eating her food and enjoying her liquor, not that it had much effect on him. And she didn’t mind that in the slightest, most nights. But tonight she wanted something…more.

He noticed, eyeing her up and down as they sat on her sofa, him leaning against the arm and her sitting with her legs under her on the other end. “You seem preoccupied,” he said.

She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before she reached over for her glass of wine on the coffee table in front of them. “I’ve been thinking about things, that’s all,” she said before taking a sip.

“The types of things that normally make me roll my eyes?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

She grinned just slightly at that, even if it wasn’t really humorous. “Yes, I suppose.”

“About us?” he asked, sitting up more. “About this attraction you seem to have towards me?”

She felt herself grow warm. “Oh, God, it’s bloody obvious,” she said, hanging her head.

He sat up more and then moved closer, his thigh pressing against her knee. “I’m not as blind to it as Holmes is,” he said. “Not that you feel that way towards Holmes, I’ve noticed. Which actually makes me feel better about the entire situation. And considering I find you to be rather attractive…” He moved his hand towards her knee and she glanced down at it as his fingers skimmed the edge of her skirt.

She licked her lips slightly. “So if I were to try and kiss you…?”

“I would let you,” he said, moving his hand up her thigh slightly. “Among other things.”

She nodded. Her gut was telling her that this was one of those moments in her life that if she didn’t move forward, if she didn’t take advantage of this moment, she would regret it for the rest of her life. She decided to take the bull by the horns, shifting her position and straddling his lap so that she had leverage on him. She looked down at him and wasn’t surprised when he moved his hands to her waist, pulling her down against him so there was very little space between them. She angled her head to kiss him deeply, her teeth nibbling at his bottom lip and his tongue darting into her mouth, and he slid a hand up her spine to cradle the back of her head to keep her close. Oh, God, this kiss…she felt something explode, something inside her stir and she wanted more, wanted it _now_.

She started to pull at his shirt as he did the same for her, the two of them scrambling to divest each other of clothing. She went to undo the buttons of his shirt, her hands shaking until she finally gave up and just pulled, a few of the buttons popping off and flying away, while he tried to pull her shirt over her head, and all she knew was she needed to touch his skin, be as close as possible, taste as much of him as she could. She _needed_ him, so very badly, and she hadn’t expected this. She hadn’t expected the urgency or the overpowering desire she had to be with him.

But her gut told her that she wouldn’t regret this, not for one moment.


End file.
